ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Hero/Strategy
=Hero= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (for the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play Style: Rushdown/Tank * Juggernaut * Freezing Breath * Iron Grasp Accessories * SPECIALTY: Heavy Fists, Body Armor, Capes Hero's emphasis on huge punching shows it to be especially talented at up front melee combat. Hero's main accessory pool mostly specializes in augmenting their strength even further with more powerful arms or body armor, which can give benefits such as faster attacks, greater stun times, breaking guards, and sometimes even combo ability to improve their immense strength. Some accessories work very well in compensating Hero's slow speed by providing ways of shrugging off or outright dodging enemy projectiles to get in. Check these accessories out for example. # Aegis Gauntlet # Arm of Fafnir # Auxiliary Marshal # Black Rain # Bullet Note # Chaos Heretic # Diseased Toadstool # Freezing Bracelet # Frigid Gauntlet # Gale Armor # Ghastly Colossus # Gigantic Arms # Gravity Bracelet # Guard Shell of Stone Tortoise # Iron Star Accessories # Jiangshi Raiments # Justice Cape # Karate Master (Heavyweight) # Melt Star + Yellow Eyes Accessories # MF Protector # Mutant Star Accessories # Ordinance Enforcement # Ornamented Evergreen # Plasma Master # Snowman Costume # Tachyon Bracelet # Terra Disaster # Thunderbolt Striker # Taekwondo Cross (Ice) # Titan Device # Valiant Shield # Volcanic Arms # Wu Xing Gauntlet (Fire) Weapons * Meteo Rock (Default) * Morning Star * Big Hammer * Spiky Cannon Ball Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills Power Skill Cards Power Inherit Skills- Status Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Power Skills Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills Trick Skill Cards Trick Inherit Skills- Status Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills Life Skills Normal Life Skills Life Skill Cards Life Inherit Skills- Status Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills Awakenings Damage Boost Defense Boost Status Change Other General Skill Combinations Free Sets Premium Sets GAT Duel Death Match / Dog Fight Team Death Match Notable Team Combinations Mega Force Red Bull Fabicro Mysterious Priest (Ponse) Bafabon Dr. Diaper Linda Bobo Zenjiro